


to perish twice

by neriine



Series: Fire and Ice [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriine/pseuds/neriine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren isn’t a fan of the cold. He’ll have to make an exception for Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to perish twice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of 'what I've tasted of desire' and won't make much sense if you don't read that first!  
> Once again, for smol-hux's Fluffy Headcanon Friday!  
> Title is still from Robert Frost's poem, Fire and Ice - despite what it sounds like, I promise there is no character death in this fic. :)

Hux woke in Kylo’s sweltering quarters alone.

The only evidence that suggested anyone else had even slept there was a large dent in the sweat-crumpled sheets. Worry seized Hux’s muscles as the sleep cleared from his mind and he remembered the strangled confession Kylo had made to him. It was a physical sensation, a tide of nausea, that Hux could only keep at bay through forcing himself to believe Kylo had left to attend to urgent business rather than to avoid him.  
Even moving slowly, getting up from the bed filled Hux’s vision with static and gave the distinct feeling that the planet was rocking. He clung to the bedframe while he waited for his eyesight to clear. While his trysts with Kylo were necessary for stress relief (and something more, now?), they cut into his already paltry sleep schedule so heavily that it affected his health.

He methodically stripped the bed, wadding his stained pants up with the sheets and sending the bundle down the laundry chute. Hux pulled open drawers and cupboards until he found a pair of soft woollen leggings. They were too big for him, bunching in several folds around his ankles, but they were close enough in colour to his training bottoms that he could slip back up to his room under the excuse of early morning exercise. His vest was mostly clean but it still felt unpleasant to put it back on.

He wiggled his feet into his boots, left forlornly on their sides next to the door, and shoved his gloves into the pockets of the leggings. With one last look around the room, he hit the release mechanism and hightailed it to the service elevator.

Under the lukewarm spray of his shower, Hux let his mind wander. He’d never let himself consider Kylo having feelings for him. In the aftermath of his confession he felt as though the Knight had yanked everything Hux knew about their relationship out from under him, leaving him winded and reeling and trying to piece the world back together. It wasn’t entirely a bad feeling – the pounding in his chest whenever he thought about Kylo was alarming at first, prompting a hasty swallow of medication before he realised it wasn’t his anxiety acting up again – but he was entering uncharted territory. He couldn’t – _wouldn’t_ – go back to the old familiarity of the purely physical arrangement they’d shared for months, though. Hux ducked his head to rinse off the shampoo, fighting off the dizziness the movement brought. No, even though it would be easier and less stressful to pretend he didn’t feel anything towards Kylo, he would persevere. After all, he thought, flipping the temperature control to a bracing cold that forced him to alertness, he was an Imperial exile. Uncharted territory was his _thing._

 

Kylo had avoided Hux for over a week now. It had only meant to be for a day, but even as his instincts screamed at him to _just talk to him, for Vader’s sake_ he just couldn’t work up the pluck to confront the general. Whenever he had free time, the only thing he could do was obsess over what he would say to Hux when they met again. He couldn’t meditate without images of Hux flooding his mind, memories of him bending over and straddling his lap and sucking his dick and then it was just _awkward._ The idea of communicating with his master while sporting a raging erection made him shudder in disgust, and communing with his grandfather was equally as impossible and uncomfortable. If he were less strung out and tense, that concept would give him fuel for a good few hours of sour family angst, having a good, healthy stomp around the base and muttering about _unfortunate family habits._

Alas, the crew of Starkiller Base went unterrorised, and Kylo was left sprawled out on his bed in the middle of the day cycle. Hux was out on the bridge, doing his share of crew-terrorising. He could imagine Hux looming over the bridge staff, equally as wrung out as Kylo from a week of tension and frustration. Kylo could help him with that. He could bend him over his own command console and relieve his stress right then and there. He could hide under the desk and suck Hux off without anyone else knowing. Imagining the weight of Hux’s cock in his mouth and the tang of his precum made Kylo moan quietly. He wanted Hux to buck up into his mouth and hold his head down while he came. Hux always made the sweetest little stuttering gasps when Kylo went down on him. Before he could stop himself, he imagined Hux crying out the same thing he had done the last time they were together. _Kylo! I love you!_

He cringed.

It only took a glance at his crotch to realise he was rock hard. Trust his own messed up head to pull him back to his dilemma without letting him get off first.

Balling his hand into a fist, he let the pain of his nails digging into his palm clear his mind and focus his energy. He had to sort this mess out.

With a sigh, he rearranged his robes to better hide his arousal, then picked up his helmet and stalked out of his quarters. Waiting in Hux’s room seemed like the most proactive move.

The service elevator was a convenient means of getting up to the bridge quickly and discreetly. Since no crew member dared come anywhere near Kylo’s quarters, it was also unknown and therefore fairly deserted. In fact, Kylo took great pleasure in letting himself be seen in the sleeping quarters then racing up to wreak havoc near the bridge. The rumours of teleportation and the like were circling within the hour. The elevator itself was smaller than the larger ones meant for general crew use. It used the same mechanisms, but was checked less often, so although Kylo was assured in its safety (and his ability to catch himself should anything happen) it made bizarre squeaking and grating noises as it moved.

Emerging from a tight side corridor onto the main stormtrooper patrol route usually caught a few startled squeaks – there were so many rotations it was rare the same troopers were passing through the hallway at the same time – but Kylo ignored them as always.

With a wave of his hand, Kylo moved the tiny gears of the lock on Hux’s door, opening them with a quiet _whoosh._ He stepped inside, letting the door close behind him. He pulled his helmet off and stowed it under one arm.

If Kylo had been asked to picture Hux’s rooms after they had met for the first time, he would have fairly confidently said they would be the largest, warmest, and plushest rooms on the base. Hux’s self-assured aura and stress on his last name made Kylo believe he was merely a spoilt legacy brat, landed a cushy directing job by virtue of his father’s position. Now that he knew Hux, he was impressed with how easily he had been fooled by the image Hux tried to push. Hux’s room was utilitarian, with the standard fittings found in every other officer’s room on the base. The only luxury he had allowed himself were several extra standard-issue pillows, which, he had explained quietly to Kylo the first time they actually made it to a bed, made it easier to sleep if he fell ill overnight.

Despite the uncomfortably cold temperatures and the lack of any visible human touch, Kylo felt a thrum of affection when he looked around Hux’s room. Hux had dragged himself up to respect the harder way, a road not travelled by those guaranteed prestige through their blood. Hux’s pride in his name was hard-earned, a legitimisation that was never guaranteed for him, and just as easily taken away should he fail to succeed. Hux had grown up without comfort or affection, allowing no signs of weakness to be shown. It made the ever more frequent moments when Hux opened up to Kylo so precious. _Here_ was the drawer with the secret compartment holding the only picture Hux had of his mother. _There_ was the knife stowed down the side of the bedframe that cut the throat of the first man that underestimated Hux.

…Affection aside, Kylo could _feel_ his nipples starting to freeze off just standing in Hux’s room, so he hurried over to the bed and set his helmet next to him before leaning down to yank his boots off. He then pulled the duvet off Hux’s bed and wrapped himself up in it, leaving only his face visible. The duvet was cool to the touch, but soon warmed up to a comfortable level.

It was still a long while before Hux’s shift ended. Kylo settled in for a light doze.

 

The sound of footsteps coming through the door woke Kylo a few hours later. Hux didn’t see the man wrapped up on his bed at first, preoccupied with peeling his coat off and slinging it over his desk chair to dry. From the bed, Kylo could see the sparkle of ice melting into the gaberwool.

‘You’ve been outside?’

Hux still had his back turned to Kylo, but he saw his shoulders stiffen and felt his surprise.

‘Yes. Some troopers had a run in with some local fauna and I had to sign off on the whole mess.’ Kylo felt his heart skip a beat at how quickly Hux recovered from his shock, then furrowed his eyebrows at his bizarre response. It was strange what he found endearing about Hux.

‘Come here?’ Kylo spread his arms. Hux collapsed into them, cold and damp and still wearing his boots. His nose was like ice against Kylo’s cheek, and Kylo found himself marvelling at the sensation – the press of hard cartilage against soft flesh, the slightly wet feeling of cold against warm.

‘We need to talk.’ Hux’s words were a gust of warm air against Kylo’s neck. It tickled.

‘I know,’ Kylo sighed. It was the moment of truth. What he’d been preparing for. The culmination of a week of practice and worry. ‘I… well… Hux, I love you. I’m sorry. I’ll give you space if you wan-‘ Hux’s finger pressed against his lips, pausing his words. It, too, was cool, the protection of gloves doing little against the frigid conditions outside.

‘You’re not going anywhere. I have something I want to say, too. I’ve been thinking, this past week, and _despite_ your behaving like a child, avoiding me wherever I go-‘ Kylo tried his best to look ashamed, instead of taut with anticipation. ‘- I cannot help but realise that _I love you too_.’

Hux’s lips were wind-chapped and frozen, but to Kylo they were the best pair he could dream of having pressed against his. Although the kiss started off chaste and sweet, Hux’s tongue quickly got involved and soon they were grinding against each other, moaning into each others’ mouths.

‘I’ve been letting you get all tense without me this week,’ Kylo murmured. ‘Let me make it up to you.’ He pulled Hux’s cock out of his jodhpurs, and he was struck by how similar the view was to the last time they had been together. Instead of rubbing himself against Hux, though, he pushed him down flat on the bed and spread his thighs apart with his hands. Kylo lay on his stomach, his face in line with Hux’s crotch.

Kylo’s fantasies and memories of taking Hux into his mouth were nothing compared to the real thing. The little moans and whimpers Hux made as Kylo pumped his mouth up and down Hux’s cock were glorious, and the thrusts he couldn’t control made Kylo want to swallow his cock and let him fuck his throat, gag reflex be damned. Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo could see Hux’s hands twitching, so he took one and tangled it purposefully in his hair. The ache of his hair was a delicious background hum against the feeling of cock in his mouth and the small friction he found thrusting his hips against the folds of his robes. Hux moaned and wrapped his legs around Kylo’s torso. He realised Hux was still wearing his boots, and groaned around Hux’s cock.

‘Ky…lo! I’m, I’m gonna-‘ Hux’s moans peaked into a high, wordless wail as he came, his hips stuttering involuntarily. His cum filled Kylo’s mouth in thick spurts.

Kylo’s frotting against his robes picked up speed. He felt one of Hux’s hands reach down and join in rubbing against him, grasping at him through his clothes as he too chased his peak. Kylo growled and sucked at Hux’s thighs, speckling hickies across them like constellations. The whine Hux let out when Kylo sucked particularly hard at the junction between his torso and his leg sent Kylo over the edge, thrusting into Hux’s hand as he stained the inside of his robes with cum.

Kylo panted as he came down from his high, staring up at Hux’s face. Hux’s pupils were blown and he was flushed, spots of colour dark on the apples of his cheeks.

With damp and shaky hands, Kylo carefully yanked Hux’s boots off and then undressed him, before stripping out of his own robes. There was a damp spot on the inside of his tunic, and his pants were filthy.

‘You look like I did after last time.’ Kylo looked up at Hux. His bare cock was twitching in interest, stiffening against his creamy thighs. Kylo felt his own arousal start to return at the sight before him and at the memory of Hux painted with both of their seed. Kylo kicked his pants off, then slid his bare legs against Hux’s own. His skin was so soft and supple when compared to the coarse, standard issue sheets Hux made his bed up with.

‘I brought some lube with me, if you want to…?’ Kylo knew it was buried in one of his many pockets, but he was sure he could find it quickly with the force.

‘Not tonight,’ Hux grimaced. ‘I wasn’t expecting you… I’m not prepared.’ Kylo flushed, reminded once again of his ridiculous inability to _just kriffing communicate._

‘I really am sorry, Hux. Do you want me to..?’ Kylo made a fairly easy to understand jerking motion with his hand.

‘Wait. Hang on.’ Hux lay down, wedging a pillow under his hips. ‘Grab the lube. You can fuck my thighs.’

Kylo groaned, the lube flying into his hand from the heap of clothing on the floor. He poured it over Hux’s thighs, and his own dick, before tossing it aside and thrusting between Hux’s legs.

Hux gasped as Kylo’s slick cock rubbed against his own, and against the tender lovebites dotted across his skin. Kylo could see his large cockhead emerging from between Hux’s clamped thighs. They felt cool against his member, as he thrust again and again into them. Seeing Hux’s cock drool precum every time their cocks rubbed together was unbelievably hot. Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips and rutted against the slick tightness of his thighs, the soft give tensing to hard muscle every time Hux moved his legs.

Kylo fucked himself through his orgasm, not stopping for a moment even as his cum splashed all over Hux’s legs, cock, and stomach. The continued friction brought Hux to completion, as well, leaving them sweat-and cum-slick sliding against each other, overstimulation forcing them to stop.

 

The room smelt of sex and sweat, warm for a few minutes. Kylo shivered as he started to cool down.

‘Do you _have_ to keep it so cold in here?’

‘It’s my room, Kylo. If you want to be warmer, you’re welcome to go back to your quarters.’ Hux poked him in the stomach.

‘Naked? Or in robes still slick with my own cum?’

Hux thought for a moment.

‘Even if you walked through the corridors of the base wearing nothing but your helmet, I’d bet no one would dare say a word.’

‘Except Phasma.’

‘That’s true. Except Phasma, yes.’

‘So you want me to go back to my quarters, dressed only in my helmet?’

Hux chuckled, a rare phenomenon.

‘I think Phasma _would_ kill you if she saw you. It’s probably best you stay here.’

‘Because you want to keep me alive? That’s so romantic.’

‘Because I need you for my master plan of taking over the galaxy, obviously. Nothing else.’ Hux teased.

‘Don’t lie to me, Hux. Don’t you know I can tell when people lie to me?’ Kylo wiggled his fingers at one of Hux’s temples. ‘You looove me.’

‘Apologies. I need you for my master plan of taking over the galaxy, and also because I love you.’ Despite the joking tone, hearing Hux say those words made Kylo shiver. Or was that because of how cold the room was?

‘I love you too.’ Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s lips, then pulled the duvet over them. Outside of the bed, the room was still too cold, but Kylo had found the best way of keeping himself warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it great how 'death' can also mean 'orgasm'?  
> More steamy/less fluffy fic coming up next Friday, covering the Training Room Incident.


End file.
